An automatic light control system based on a photosensor is described in the disclosure DE 19820348. For this purpose, a highly sensitive photosensor is provided in the motor vehicle which is directed forwards in the direction of travel. The headlights of an oncoming motor vehicle impact the photosensor when a motor vehicle is approaching, and the full beam light is switched off. When a sufficiently low level of light intensity is again detected by the photosensor, when the oncoming motor vehicle has passed the own motor vehicle and is outside the recording area of the photosensor, the full beam light is switched back on again.
With this very simple method, only the light intensity is measured and the type of “light source”, such as ambient light, reflectors, motor vehicle headlights, or street lighting, is not classified. This can lead to a dysfunction in the lighting control system.